Biss in die Ewigkeit
by Biss-Fan LiLi
Summary: hi meine FF spielt nach der Hochzeit wenn Bella nicht schwanger geworden wäre. Bella und Edward sind die Hauptpersonen aber die anderen Cullens kommen auch oft vor!Die Genre ist komplett gemischt Von allem etwas also! Viel spaß beim lesen. LG lili
1. Geburtstags Shopping

**Hi, das hier ist meine erste FF, also seid bitte nicht zu streng. Ich hoffe meine story gefällt euch!**

**viel spaß beim lesen :) **

**eure lili**

* * *

**Geburtstags - Shopping**

"Happy Birthday Bella!!! Zeit zum Aufstehen!" „Alice es ist acht Uhr, warum weckst du mich so früh?" murmelte ich verschlafen und kuschelte mich in mein Kissen. Alice zog mir die Decke weg. „Heute ist dein 19. Geburtstag! Dein letzter Geburtstag als Mensch, das muss gefeiert werden!" „Guten Morgen und Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Tut mir Leid aber da musst du wohl durch Schatz. Gegen Alice komme selbst ich nicht an." Sagte Edward, der neben mir lag und gemütlich ein Buch las. Ich wusste, dass Alice mir keine Chance lassen würde noch einmal einzuschlafen, also stand ich widerwillig auf. Ich hasste Geburtstage, aber auf diesen hatte ich mich schon lange gefreut, denn Edward hatte versprochen, dass er mich einen Tag nach dem Geburtstag verwandeln würde. Auf eine Party oder ähnliches hatte ich aber trotzdem keine Lust. Wow in knapp 4 Tagen würde ich so sein wie Edward! Ich hatte kaum Angst vor dem Schmerz der mich bei der Verwandlung erwartete aber ich machte mir immer noch viele Sorgen um Charlie, Renee und Jacob. „Los mach dich fertig! Wir müssen dir noch ein tolles Kleid für deine Party besorgen!", riss mich Alice aus meinen Gedanken. „Na gut wenn's denn unbedingt sein muss." Ich war immer noch nicht richtig wach. „Ja es muss sein, los jetzt!" „ja ja ich mach schon Alice". Ich machte mich extra langsam fertig um die Shoppingtour noch etwas hinauszuzögern aber als Alice nach einer Stunde gegen die Badezimmertür hämmerte mit der Drohung sie aufzubrechen wenn ich nicht auf der Stelle rauskäme, stellte ich mich der Situation.

Alice schleppte mich zuerst in eine teure Boutique „Geh du schon einmal in die Umkleidekabine ich bringe dir dann etwas schönes." Sagte Alice. als ich den Berg von Kleidern auf ihrem Arm sah stöhnte ich: „Alice, das sind ja mindestens 20 Kleider ich kann doch auf der Feier sowieso nur 1 Kleid anziehen, warum muss ich denn so viele anprobieren!" „Was??? Du willst auf der Party nur 1 Kleid anziehen? Nein du brauchst mindestens 5 zum wechseln. Du bist der Star des Abends und Stars wechseln nun mal ihre Kleider" sagte sie und starrte mich geschockt an. Ich wusste, dass ich genauso geschockt aussehen musste. Dass Shoppen mit Alice sehr anstrengend war wusste ich bereits vom Hochzeitskleid aussuchen, aber heute war sie noch besser gelaunt und es war fast doppelt so schlimm.

Das erste Kleid, das ich anzog war aus Satin, Knielang und Lila mit Rüschen am Saum und am Ausschnitt. Ich schaute auf den Preis: 10.000 Dollar! Ich mochte das Kleid zwar, aber auch wenn die Cullens viel Geld hatten, diesen Preis konnte ich ihnen nicht zumuten. Ich präsentierte es Alice und zum Glück gefiel es ihr nicht.

Jetzt durchwühlte ich dem Stapel nach etwas Günstigerem und wurde fündig. Ich zog ein edel aussehendes Lila-schwarzes Minikleid für 1.000 Dollar an. Alice gefiel es auch und legte es auf den „in die engere Auswahl Stapel", Also probierte ich die nächsten 15 Kleider an und kam bei jedem ein bisschen mehr aus der Puste. Alice saß währenddessen gemütlich auf einem Stuhl vor der Umkleidekabine und wartete darauf, dass ich ihr jedes einzelne Kleid präsentierte und bei jedem Kleid fiel ihr ein neues Argument ein um es zu kritisieren. Zu kurz, zu lang, zu tussig, zu langweilig, zu eng, viel zu weit, zu kindlich, zu schlicht usw.. Am Ende fanden wir noch ein Dunkelrotes, Knielanges Kleid mit schwarzen Karos. Es war zwar teuer aber das machte mir im Moment nichts aus. Ich war einfach nur froh etwas gefunden zu haben. Also nahmen wir das Lila-Schwarze Kleid vom Anfang und dieses. „Oh Shit schon 13 Uhr. Ich wollte eigentlich noch in einen anderen Kleiderladen mit dir aber das schaffen wir nicht mehr." fluchte Alice, als wir wieder draussen waren. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, aber ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut denn jetzt sagte sie, dass wir auch noch passende Schuhe bräuchten. „Kann ich nicht welche von dir leihen?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. „Nein, du brauchst neue!" erwiderte sie. Und schon waren wir in einem Paradies für jedes normale Mädchen. Schuhe wohin man blickt. Ich drehte mich um und wollte schnurstracks wieder aus diesem Laden hinauslaufen aber Alice hielt mich natürlich auf. Ich hatte mal wieder keine Chance gegen sie. Wenn ich ein Vampir war würde ich nie wieder mit ihr Shoppen gehen, das wusste ich! Zuerst probierte ich ein Paar rote Samtballerinas mit Schleifchen an. Warum tut Alice mir so etwas bloß an? Dachte ich verzweifelt. Sie war der Meinung, dass ich 2 Paar Schuhe bräuchte. Zu jedem Kleid 1. Nach einer Stunde hatten wir endlich 2 Paar Schuhe gefunden. Das eine Paar waren Schwarze Pumps mit 10cm Absätzen. Ich wusste absolut nicht wie ich auf denen die lange Treppe der Cullens bewältigen sollte und ich hoffte inständig, dass ich auf der Party hauptsächlich sitzen würde. Das andere Paar waren rote high heels. Zwar nicht ganz so hoch wie die anderen aber trotzdem noch hoch genug für mich um mich vor allen Gästen zu Blamieren, wenn ich auf der Feier wie ein Storch herumlief. Als wir zuhause (ich wohnte seit der Hochzeit bei den Cullens) ankamen empfing uns Emmet mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: „Na Bella, hat Alice dich schön gequält?" „Ja das habe ich", antwortete Alice anstelle von mir „sie muss ja schließlich auch gut aussehen! Aber ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass wir nur 2 Kleider haben." Ich schaute sie genervt an. Emmet konnte darüber nur lachen, aber ich war durchgeschwitzt und meine Füße waren taub vor Schmerzen. Als ich hochging fand ich das Zimmer leer vor. Wo war Edward? ich suchte ihn im ganzen Haus, aber er war nicht da. Ich fragte Jasper nach ihm und er meinte Edward wäre Jagen mit Carlisle, Rosalie und Esme. Ich legte mich in mein Bett und wollte mich etwas von der Shoppingtour erholen aber als ich gerade dabei war zu entspannen klopfte es an der Tür. „Bella kann ich reinkommen? Ich muss dich noch schminken und deine Haare machen!" rief Alice gut gelaunt. Keine Sekunde später saß sie hinter mir und kämmte meine haare viel zu doll durch und machte mir ungefähr 10 verschiedene Frisuren bis ihr eine gefiel. Aber ich war Dankbar dafür, dass ich bei dieser Tortur wenigstens sitzen durfte. Danach schminkte sie mich noch. Make Up, Mascara, Lidschatten, Lippenstift, Kajal, Eyeliner… Viel zu Viel für meinen Geschmack. Als ich fertig frisiert, geschminkt und angezogen war durfte ich mich endlich im Spiegel betrachten. Ich hatte das Lila-schwarze Kleid an und die schwarzen Pumps dazu. Es sah super aus, Alice hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Mehr als ein Wow brachte Edward nicht heraus. Er war inzwischen von der Jagd zurückgekommen und lehnte nun im Türrahmen. „Du siehst toll aus! War es sehr schlimm mit Alice?" „Jup, schlimmer als vor unserer Hochzeit." antwortete ich.

Er küsste mich als Entschädigung für den Tag mit Alice und mein Herz wollte wie immer aus meiner Brust springen. „Bist du bereit runter zu gehen? Alice ist fertig mit schmücken und die Gäste sind da!" „Ja ich denke schon." „Ich fang dich auch auf, wenn du auf der Treppe stolperst." fügte er noch schmunzelnd hinzu.

* * *

**Ich freu mich immer über Reviews, egal ob Kritik, Lob oder Anregungen!**


	2. Die Party und überraschender Besuch

**hi leute! dieses Chap wird spannend! **

**ich hoffe es gefällt euch**

**viel spaß beim lesen**

* * *

**Die Party und überraschender Besuch**

Ohne Edwards Hilfe wäre ich auf der Treppe wie erwartet mehrere Male hingefallen. Diese Tollpatschigkeit würde ich bald zum Glück nicht mehr haben. Als Edward und ich ins Wohnzimmer kamen standen alle Gäste auf und sangen für mich „Happy Birthday". Ich wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken und spürte, dass ich mal wieder knallrot wurde. Hoffentlich würde das Make Up alles verstecken. Alice hatte alles mit Hunderten von Luftschlangen und Luftballons dekoriert und mir eine riesige Geburtstagstorte gebacken. Außerdem hatte jeder Gast ein Party-Hütchen auf, was bei manchen Gästen ziemlich komisch aussah. Ich wusste von der Party aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so viele Leute kommen würden. Ich blickte mich um und sah Charlie, Renee, Phil, die Denalis, natürlich den Rest der Cullens und... das gesamte La Push Rudel! Jacob war öfter hier, er hatte sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, dass ich zu Edward gehörte und vertrug sich mit den Cullens. Aber trotzdem wusste ich, dass es ihm immer noch wehtat Edward und mich so glücklich zusammen zu sehen. Der Rest des Rudels war soweit ich mich erinnern konnte noch nie bei uns gewesen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Bella!" Charlie kam mit einem kleinen Päckchen auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Meine Mutter und Phil taten es ihm gleich. Die Geschenke, die ich mir ausdrücklich verboten hatte legte ich erst einmal auf den Tisch um später alle nacheinander auszupacken. Zuerst wollte ich alle begrüßen und mich bedanken. Als erstes ging ich zu Jacob und seinem Rudel. „Hier Bella, bitteschön das ist etwas von uns allen zusammen. Als kleine Erinnerung an deine Zeit als Mensch!" sagte Jacob und reichte mir ein liebevoll verpacktes Geschenk. „Danke! Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen. Für mich ist es schon ein tolles Geschenk, dass ihr überhaupt gekommen seit. Ich weiß wie viel Überwindung es euch kostet." Antwortete ich und umarmte alle nacheinander. Danach ging ich zu Tanyas Familie. Ich hatte sie alle erst einmal auf der Hochzeit gesehen und kannte sie deshalb noch nicht wirklich gut, weshalb ich überrascht war, das sie da waren!

Alle Gratulierten mir kurz und jeder drückte mir ein winziges Päckchen in die Hand. „Eigentlich gehören alle Geschenke zusammen, aber das wirst du beim auspacken selbst merken. Also ist es genau genommen nur ein Geschenk." Erklärte Tanya als ich sie wegen der vielen Geschenke vorwurfsvoll anschaute. „Danke euch allen! Ich lege sie erst mal zu den anderen Geschenken und packe sie später aus." Sagte ich und ging zu den Cullens. Alice kam Freudestrahlend auf mich zugerannt, umarmte mich stürmisch und Gratulierte mir zum ungefähr 100. Mal heute. Ich wunderte mich, dass sie nach der Shoppingtour und dem ganzen Dekorieren überhaupt noch Energie hatte. Ich ging zu Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Edward, Jasper und Rosalie. Alle umarmten mich und Gratulierten mir bis auf Rosalie, aber wenigstens schenkte sie mir ein nettes Lächeln. Ich verstand sie aber, weil sie sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden hatte, dass ich morgen zum Vampir werden würde, weil sie selbst nie einer sein wollte. Aufgeregt zerrte Alice mich zum Geburtstagstisch und wollte, dass ich die Geschenke öffnete. Sie war aufgeregter als ich selbst. Zuerst machte ich das von Mom und Phil auf. Es war ein Flugticket für Hin- und Rückflug nach Jacksonville, damit ich sie mal wieder besuchen kam. „Danke!" Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als ich daran dachte, das ich die Tickets wegen meiner Verwandlung wahrscheinlich nie einlösen konnte. Hastig wischte ich die Tränen weg bevor sie jemand sah und machte das Päckchen von Charlie auf. Es war ein neues Fotoalbum. „Das was du letztes Jahr bekommen hast ist sicher schon voll und da du bald aufs College gehst musst du dort ein paar Erinnerungen festhalten." Ich würde natürlich nicht wirklich aufs College gehen sondern versuchen mich an das Vampirleben zu gewöhnen aber das wusste hier natürlich kein Mensch, also lächelte ich Charlie an und dankte ihm. Alice drängte mich, also machte ich jetzt das Paket von allen Cullens auf. Es war eine wunderschöne Halskette mit dem Cullenwappen. „Wenn du ab morgen endgültig zu uns gehörst muss das auch erkennbar sein!" flüsterte Edward mir nur für die Vampire in diesem Raum hörbar ins Ohr. Ich lächelte. „Dankeschön Leute ich werde sie immer tragen, sie ist toll!" mit diesen Worten legte ich mir die Kette um den Hals. Jetzt waren die vielen kleinen Päckchen von den Denalis an der Reihe. Im ersten Päckchen war ein Armband und in den anderen kleine Anhänger dafür. Ich bedankte mich auch bei denen. Nun war noch eins über. Das Päckchen der Wölfe. Als ich es öffnete kam eine unbeschriftete DVD zum Vorschein. Ich fragte Jacob was auf der Dvd drauf war aber er grinste mich nur an und sagte ich müsse es selbst herausfinden aber dürfte sie den Menschen (also in diesem Fall Phil, Mom und Charlie) nicht zeigen. Ich war neugierig und legte sie daher in den DVD Player und schaltete den großen Flachbildschirm in der Sofaecke ein. Vorher bat ich die Cullens noch die drei abzulenken. Die Werwölfe setzten sich zu mir und was ich dann sah ließ mir den Atem stocken. Es war ein Selbstgemachtes Video mit dem Titel : „Erinnerungen an dein Menschenleben - für Bella von Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah, Paul, Jared und Sam" nach dem Titel folgte eine Diashow mit Bildern von den Werwölfen und mir zusammen (endlich verstand ich den Grund, weshalb sie unbedingt ein Fotoshooting im Wald mit mir machen mussten). Alte Bilder von mir und Jacob als Kleinkinder im Sandkasten waren auch dabei. Dann wurde es etwas Peinlich. Jake hatte wohl immer Als ich Rot wurde oder mal wieder hingefallen bin unbemerkt Fotos geschossen. Aber die Tollpatschigkeit war halt ein Teil von mir. Ich musste schmunzeln. Danach kamen Bilder von den Klippen und Motorrädern und von Jake wie er an seinem VW herumbastelte. Im Abspann war zu lesen: Wir werden immer zu dir halten! Egal ob du ein Vampir oder ein Mensch bist. Trotzdem werden wir vieles an dir vermissen. Aber wir wünschen dir trotzdem Viel Glück und hoffen, dass unsere Freundschaft Bis(s) in die Ewigkeit hält :) Wir haben Dich Lieb LG Die Wölfe.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich mich wieder gefasst hatte. „Wow 1000 Mal danke! Das hier ist das beste Geschenk von allen! Ich hab euch auch lieb."

Alice flüsterte mir zu, dass es jetzt Zeit zum Umziehen wäre und verschwand mit mir im Bad, machte mir eine neue Frisur und ein neues Make up. Als ich fertig umgezogen war und wieder runter ging wurde die Torte angeschnitten. Sie war sehr lecker. Schokotorte war meine Lieblingstorte. Die Wölfe verdrückten ein dreiviertel der Riesentorte und der Rest blieb für mich, Charlie, Phil und Mom. Nach dem Essen fuhr Esme Phil und Mom zum Flughafen und auch Charlie verabschiedete sich. Ich drückte die drei Noch einmal ganz fest weil ich sie so schnell nicht wiedersehen würde. Und dann verschwanden sie.

Nach einer halben Stunde war Esme wieder da und es wurde noch Musik angemacht und viel getanzt. Naja ich stand natürlich auf Edwards Füßen aber Für mich zählte es als richtiges Tanzen. Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür. Wer konnte das jetzt noch sein? Es war schon kurz vor 23 Uhr! Alice war auch überrascht. Zuerst wunderte ich mich darüber aber dann fiel mir ein, dass sie wegen den Wölfen nichts sehen konnte. Ich ging zur Tür und blickte in die Augen von...

* * *

**Ich hab doch gesagt es wird spannend :) jaja gaaanz böser Cliff ich weiß xD**

**schreibt mir doch mal eine Review! ich würd mich sehr freuen! und vielleicht poste ich das nächste Chap schon übermorgen wenn ihr mir was schreibt. :)**

**LG eure Lili**


	3. Die Voltouri

hi Leute!

Ich bin echt enttäuscht, dass ich nur ein Review hab bis jetzt.

Bitte schreibt mir ob ich weiterschreiben soll oder nicht!

Wenn es nämlich so wenig Reviews bleiben, werde ich keine neuen Kaps mehr posten.

Das 4. Kap poste ich auch gleich noch aber dann ist erstmal Schluss bis ich mehr Reviews habe!

trotzdem viel spaß beim Lesen

Voltouri

...von Aro Caius und Marcus! Ich bekam einen riesigen Schreck und taumelte ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Inzwischen waren auch die restlichen Cullens an der Tür.

„Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Carlisle

Wir wollten sehen ob ihr Bella schon verwandelt habt, aber wie ich sehe scheint das nicht der Fall zu sein! Und was ist das für ein schrecklicher Gestank nach Werwolf? Wieso gebt ihr euch mit diesen Wesen ab?" antwortete Aro.

„Also die Werwölfe sind hier, weil sie mit Bella befreundet sind und sie heute ihren letzten Geburtstag als Mensch feiert! Wir werden sie morgen verwandeln, wenn alle Gäste weg sind." Erklärte Edward, der sich schützend vor mich gestellt hatte.

„Oh Herzlichen Glückwunsch Bella! Naja wir vergeben eigentlich keine zweiten Chancen wie ihr sicherlich wisst! Reich mir deine Hand Edward, damit ich sehen kann ob ihr wirklich vorhabt sie morgen zu verwandeln!"

Wortlos ging Edward einen Schritt auf Aro zu und berührte seine Hand.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen sagte Aro zu ‚Caius und Marcus: „Es stimmt, morgen will er sie beißen!" dann beriet er sich kurz mit ihnen und sagte dann in einem höflich klingenden Ton zu meiner Familie:

„Wir machen euch einen Vorschlag: Wir bleiben hier bei euch bis ihr Bella gebissen habt um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr uns nicht austricksen könnt! Normalerweise müssten wir Bella jetzt töten, aber ihr könnt es als kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk betrachten."

„Danke, das wissen wir sehr zu schätzen!" sagte Carlisle, dann gingen wir zusammen mit den Voltouri wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Gäste auf uns warteten. Sie hatten natürlich alle bei dem Gespräch zugehört und wussten was los war.

Jacob sagte: „ähm ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir alle jetzt gehen." „Ok" sagte ich und verabschiedete mich noch von allen. Jacob und ich hatten abgemacht, dass wir uns auch treffen würden, wenn ich ein Vampir war und dafür war ich mehr als dankbar. Die Cullens hatten inzwischen auch akzeptiert, dass Jacob für immer mein bester Freund sein würde und ließen ihn in Ruhe. Ich sagte allen gute Nacht, denn es war eine anstrengende Party!

Als ich in meinem Bett lag konnte ich nicht einschlafen, viel zu viele Gedanken an den nächsten Tag schwirrten mir im Kopf herum. Ich war mittlerweile ziemlich nervös und bekam auch etwas Angst, aber warten konnten wir nicht mehr, denn sonst würden die Voltouri uns alle töten. Irgendwann siegte dann die Müdigkeit über die Angst und ich schlief ein. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Edward wieder neben mir und begrüßte mich mit einem kleinen Kuss „Guten Morgen Schatz!"

Alle Sorgen und Zweifel die ich noch gestern gehabt hatte waren jetzt weg. Ich wollte einfach nur so sein wie er und für immer mit ihm Verheiratet sein.

Reviews nicht vergessen!!

LG


	4. Die Verwandlung

bis(s) ich mehr Reviews habe wird das hier erstmal das letzte Chap sein!

schreibt mir auch wenn es euch nicht gefällt, dann kann ich wenigstens was verbessern, aber s weiß ich gar nicht richtig wie meine Story ankommt!

viel spaß beim Lesen

**Die Verwandlung**

„Bist du bereit?" fragte Edward. „Ja" antwortete ich. „Ok! ich liebe dich. Ich mache es so sanft wie möglich." flüsterte er, und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich wusste nichts mehr.

Edwards Sicht:

Ich hatte mich sehr lange auf diesen Moment vorbereitet, aber ich wusste, dass es mir trotzdem schwer fallen würde sie zu beißen und rechtzeitig aufzuhören. Zur Sicherheit würde Carlisle im Zimmer bleiben und aufpassen.

Ich fragte Bella ob sie jetzt bereit war. In ihren Augen sah ich keine Angst sondern nur Liebe und Vertrauen. Ich sagte ihr noch ein letztes Mal, dass ich sie liebte und dann saugte ich ihr Blut. Es war köstlich aber irgendwie widerte es mich an was ich tat! Ich war ein Monster, wie konnte ich Bella nur so ein Leben antun? Langsam löste ich mich wieder von ihr. Sie hatte gar nicht geschrien. „Carlisle, was ist los mit ihr, warum hat sie keine Schmerzen? Hab ich sie Getötet?" fragte ich voller Sorge.

„Nein Edward du hast alles richtig gemacht. Sie ist bloß ohnmächtig geworden, aber wenn sie aus der Ohnmacht aufwacht, wird sie erstmal starke Schmerzen haben. Ich habe aber vorgesorgt und viel Schmerzmittel im Haus um ihr die Verwandlung leichter zu machen" antwortete Mein Vater.

Bellas Sicht:

Ich schlug die Augen auf und alles war verschwommen. Ich nahm nur entfernt wahr, wie jemand, vermutlich Carlisle zu jemandem sagte: „Sie kommt zu sich, ich hole schon mal das Schmerzmittel." Erst jetzt spürte ich das Brennen in meinem ganzen Körper. Es war unerträglich, ich wollte schreien aber ich war zu schwach und brachte nur einen kleinen piep laut heraus. Was war passiert? Ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern. Carlisle rammte mir eine Spritze in den Arm und fast sofort wurde das Brennen weniger, aber es war immer noch spürbar. Als ich mein Gehirn nach Infos durchsuchte, fiel mir alles wieder ein. Ich war gerade dabei mich in einen Vampir zu verwandeln.

„Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du so lange ohnmächtig warst" flüsterte Edward und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Oh wie lange war ich den Ohnmächtig?" „fast genau einen Tag!"

In 2 Tagen würde das Brennen aufhören, das war noch sehr lang und das Schmerzmittel half auch nicht sehr viel. Aber ich tröstete mich damit, das ich bald genauso sein würde wie Edward und dachte die ganze Zeit über irgendwelche Sachen nach um mich von den Schmerzen abzulenken. Alle 2 Stunden kam Carlisle mit Schmerzmittel und auch die anderen Cullens kamen regelmäßig in mein Zimmer um mich abzulenken und zu sehen wie es mir ging. Edward blieb die ganze Zeit über bei mir und ging nie aus dem Zimmer.

Als die Tür erneut aufging, traten die Voltouri herein. „Wir werden jetzt abreisen, ihr habt großes Glück gehabt! Es ist wirklich wundervoll wenn eine Geschichte so gut ausgeht" sagte Aro. „Wir sind euch wirklich sehr dankbar für diese 2. Chance. Kommt gut nach Hause" sagte Edward.

Und schon waren wir 2 wieder allein.

Am 3. Tag spürte ich, wie die Schmerzen langsam nachließen. Es war also bald zuende. Meine Haut war schon fast so kalt, bleich und hart wie die von Edward.

so das wars erstmal!

LG


	5. mein neues Ich

**_Hi Leute! Danke für die supertollen Reviews!!! Jetzt weiß ich endlich mal wie anderen meine Story gefällt. Macht weiter so!_**

**_Dieses Kap widme ich allen die mir bis(s) jetzt ein Review hinterlassen haben._**

**_In diesem Kapitel geht es darum, dass die Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist und Bella sich zum ersten Mal als Vampir im Spiegel sieht._**

**_Mit Edward ist auch etwas anders...._**

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Kommis schreiben ;)_**

* * *

5. Mein neues Ich

Ich spürte, wie das Brennen immer weniger wurde, bis es schließlich ganz verschwand. Ich hörte und roch wie meine Familie die Treppe hochkam. Früher hatte ich sie nie gehört oder gerochen. Es war ganz ungewohnt jedes kleinste Detail zu bemerken. Als meine Familie herein kam umarmten mich alle und fragten wie es mir geht. „Mir geht es super!" antwortete ich und erschrak dabei, denn meine Stimme hörte sich total anders an. Viel Melodischer und schöner. Ich stand auf und rannte (ja ich war wirklich schnell und konnte gar nicht mehr langsam gehen.) zum Spiegel um mein neues ich zu betrachten. Aus dem Spiegel sahen mich 2 Blutrote Augen an, aber Edward hatte mich vorgewarnt und gesagt, dass das Rot bald verschwinden würde, deshalb war ich nicht so sehr erschrocken. Der Rest an mir war einfach Perfekt. Auch wenn es eingebildet klingt, aber ich sah wirklich super aus. Ich hatte schönere Haare als vorher und auch mein Gesicht war ebenmäßig und schön. Meine blasse, harte, kalte Haut schimmerte leicht, als etwas Sonnenlicht durchs Fenster schien. Edward nahm mich in den Arm, grinste mich an und sagte: „Du bist wirklich Perfekt!"

Edwards Sicht:

Manchmal war meine Gabe wirklich nervig, jeder in meiner Familie dachte etwas anderes, als sie Bella sahen. Jasper dachte: „Endlich will ich sie nicht mehr töten...". Emmet dachte daran, dass er sie am liebsten sofort zum Armdrücken herausfordern wollte um seine Stärke zu beweisen. Alice dachte mal wieder daran in welche Kleider sie Bella jetzt stecken könnte, weil sie so perfekt war. Esme freute sich einfach nur über eine „Adoptivtochter" mehr. Rosalie regte sich in Gedanken darüber auf, dass Bella hübscher war als sie und Carlisle musste anscheinend dringend neues Schmerzmittel für das Krankenhaus besorgen. Aber ich hörte noch eine andere, mir bisher unbekannte Stimme in meinem Kopf, die dachte: „ na ja, die roten Augen sind nicht so toll aber die Farbe wird bald verschwinden. Ansonsten bin ich Perfekt."

Ich hörte Bella! Zum ersten Mal wusste ich was sie dachte. Ich war überrascht aber andererseits auch glücklich darüber.

Bellas Sicht:

Warum grinste mich Edward so komisch an? War irgendwas verkehrt mit mir? Ich sah vorsichtshalber noch mal in den Spiegel aber ich konnte nichts entdecken. „Nein mit dir ist alles Ok , mach dir keine Sorgen Schatz!" sagte Edward

Ich runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Woher wusste Edward, was ich dachte? Konnte er jetzt etwa...?Nein, das ist unwahrscheinlich!

„Wieso ist das unwahrscheinlich?" fragte er mit seiner Samtstimme.

Wow er konnte wirklich meine Gedanken hören. Ich musste jetzt echt aufpassen, dass ich nie wieder was falsches dachte.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso ich dich plötzlich hören kann! Ich werde mit Carlisle darüber reden, er weiß meistens eine Lösung" sagte er und ließ mich wieder allein.

Ich konnte hören wie mit Carlisle sprach: „Ich kann plötzlich Bellas Gedanken hören, ich habe keine Ahnung warum. Weißt du vielleicht was?" „Naja ich muss erst mal darüber nachdenken und recherchieren. Vielleicht gab es ja so etwas ähnliches schon einmal." „gut, danke Carlisle"

* * *

Ok das wars :) das nächste Kap kommt wenn ich wieder ein paar Rückmeldungen bekommen habe. Vielleicht sogar schon morgen.

LG Lili


	6. Die erste Jagd und Armdrücken

hi!!!

das werden ja immer mehr reviews *freu* danke danke danke!

was meint ihr? schaffen wir die 10?? cool wär es auf jeden fall!

in diesem Kap geht Bella zum ersten Mal auf die Jagd und macht Armdrücken mit Emmett 3

ich hoffe es gefällt euch

viel spass beim lesen!

* * *

6. Die erste Jagd und Armdrücken

„Bereit für deine erste Jagd?" fragte mich Edward, der inzwischen wieder neben mir stand. Erst jetzt spürte ich das Brennen in meiner Kehle. Ich hatte Angst. Was wäre wenn uns Wanderer über den Weg liefen? Ich wusste nicht ob ich mich beherrschen könnte, wenn das Brennen noch stärker wurde. „Keine Angst, wir kommen alle mit. Im Ernstfall werden wir dich zurückhalten." Ich nickte nur.

Die anderen kamen herein und Alice war wie immer total aufgedreht: „Ich hab schon den Kamera Akku aufgeladen! Deine erste Jagd muss festgehalten werden. Oh Gott Bella! Das ist alles soooo aufregend!" flötete sie. Da ich wusste, dass es sinnlos war sie davon abzuhalten Fotos zu schießen, beschloss ich, sie einfach zu ignorieren.

„Okay, lass uns gehen!" sagte ich zu den anderen.

Emmet erklärte mir wie man ein Tier fing und machte es mir vor. Er suchte sich immer nur große Bären, um seine Kraft zu beweisen. So etwas war einfach typisch für ihn. Er saugte die Bären nicht einfach nur aus, sondern kämpfte erst mit ihnen, bis sein gesamtes Hemd von Bärenpranken zerrissen war und sich der Bär geschlagen gab.

Nach einer Weile hatte ich den Bogen langsam raus. Ich hatte schon 2 Rehe gefangen und wurde immer besser. Ich lieferte mir zwischendurch ein paar Wettrennen mit Edward und gewann jedes Mal obwohl ich ihm einen Vorsprung ließ. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich nach meiner Verwandlung so schnell sein würde und beschloss Emmet nach der Jagd zum Armdrücken herauszufordern.

Als wir wieder zu Hause ankamen, war mein Durst gestillt.

„Emmet, ich wette, dass ich stärker bin als du und der Verlierer muss mit Alice Shoppen gehen, ok?" Ich wusste, dass Emmet Shoppen genauso hasste wie ich.

„Klar!" sagte er, „Ich bin eh stärker als du!" „Unterschätze nie eine Neugeborene!"

Wir setzten uns an den Großen Tisch im Wohnzimmer und die anderen setzten sich um uns herum. Dann gab Edward den Startschuss. Emmet war ganz schön stark. Am Anfang hatte er schon fast gewonnen aber dann ließen seine Kräfte langsam nach und ich knallte seinen Arm mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch, der sofort kaputt ging. Damit hatte Emmet nicht gerechnet und sein verwundertes Gesicht sah wirklich zum Totlachen aus. „Wenn du ein paar Jahre älter bist will ich eine Revanche!" drohte er und ich musste noch mehr lachen. „Wo bleibt der Wetteinsatz Emmet?" fragte ich ihn grinsend. Daraufhin ging er zu Alice und fragte sie ob sie mit ihm Shoppen gehen würde. Natürlich sagte sie Ja und die beiden gingen los.

* * *

im nächsten Kap kommt Jacob endlich mal wieder vor!

es wird spannend...

kommis nich vergessen xD

LG eure lili


	7. Besuch von Jake

Hi leute!

sorry dass ich so lang nix geschrieben hab aber bald sind ferien und ich kann wieder öfter posten:)

viel spaß beim lesen!

7. Besuch von Jake

Bellas sicht (2 Wochen Später):

Ich vermisste Jacob, Charlie, Mom und Phil jetzt schon, obwohl ich erst seit 2 Wochen ein Vampir war. Von Tag zu Tag wuchs die Sehnsucht und ich beschloss Edward zu fragen, ob ich Jacob schon sehen durfte. Meine Selbstbeherrschung war schon ziemlich gut und ich hatte noch keinen Menschen gebissen obwohl wir beim Jagen schon 2 Mal auf Wanderer gestoßen sind.

„Ja, das ist in Ordnung denke ich, aber er soll zu uns kommen, damit wir dich im Ernstfall zurückhalten können" sagte Edward zu mir, als er meine Gedanken hörte.

„Black" meldete sich Jacobs Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hi Jake! Ich bins, Bella!" „Hi Bella! Wow deine Stimme klingt total anders! Ich freu mich ja so, dass du mich anrufst! Wie geht es dir?" „Mir gehts gut und dir?" „Die letzten 2 Wochen ging es mir nicht gut, ich hab dich total vermisst, aber jetzt geht's mir Super!" „Ich wollte fragen, ob du heute vorbeikommen möchtest, ich kann mich beherrschen denke ich und zur Not sind die anderen ja auch noch da." „Lässt dein Blutsauger das denn zu??" „Ja, ich hab ihn schon gefragt. Er hat nichts dagegen - sagt er zumindest!" Am anderen Ende hörte ich nur noch wie Jacob auflegte.

5 Minuten später klingelte es an der Haustür. Natürlich war es Jacob.

Jacobs Sicht: Ich hatte seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, ich vermisste sie so sehr. Selbst, wenn ich versuchte mich abzulenken, musste ich jede Minute an Bella denken. Wie es ihr wohl ging? Haben die Voltouri sie vielleicht doch wegen irgendwelchen Talenten mitgenommen? Ist bei der Verwandlung alles gut gegangen oder hat ihr Blutsauger sie aus Versehen getötet?

Als ich mal wieder über diese Fragen nachdachte, klingelte das Telefon. „Black" meldete ich mich Teilnahmslos. „Hi Jake, Ich bins, Bella!" Wow, ich freute mich ihre Stimme zu hören. Sie klang so anders als vorher. Aber sie lebte! Und es ging ihr gut. Augenblicklich ging es mir auch viel besser. Sie fragte ob ich Vorbeikommen wollte. Natürlich wollte ich! Ich legte anstelle von einer Antwort einfach auf und rannte so schnell ich konnte zum Haus der Cullens.

„Hi, toll das du gekommen bist." Empfing mich Bella und lächelte. Sie sah total anders aus, aber Hübsch. Nein, Hübsch war das falsche Wort, sie war Wunderschön! Aber ihre tollen dunkelbraunen Augen waren weg. Stattdessen funkelten mich 2 blutrote Augen an.

„Wow Bella du siehst super aus! " sagte ich

"ähm? Tut mir leid wenn ich das sage aber du stinkst!" sagte ich, als ich auf sie zu ging um sie zu umarmen und sofort zurückwich. "Du auch" erwiderte sie lachend.

Dann gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer und sie erzählte mir alles von ihrer Verwandlung, dass Edward jetzt auch ihre Gedanken hören konnte und von ihrer ersten Jagd. Ich fand alles was sie erzählte total spannend. Ich hatte gar nicht auf die Uhr geschaut! Als Bella fertig war, merkte ich, dass ich nach Hause musste, ich hatte mich mit meinem Rudel zur Krisensitzung verabredet, weil wir einen neuen Vampir in der Gegend gerochen haben und war schon viel zu spät dran.

"Tut mir Leid Bella, ich muss zurück nach La Push. Wir können uns morgen oder übermorgen wieder treffen. Bis dann!" sagte ich noch schnell und dann stürmte ich los.

Ok das wars erstmal!  
Revies nicht vergessen:)  
Eure lili

P.S. Habt ihr den Eclipse trailer und die Szene aus eclipse schon gesehen???? Wenn nich solltet ihr das ganz schnell tun! ich find beides einfach supiii!!  
Ich war donnerstag im kino und da hing schon ein eclipse plakat *kreisch*  
Der Countdown läuft leute!  
ihr müsst mal auf .org gehen, da habt ihr immer die neuesten news zu den filmen und schauspielern!


	8. Die Unbekannte

Erstmal danke für die Reviews ich freu mich immer total wenn ich ein neues lesen kann :)

hier ist endlich das nächste kap :) und schonmal im voraus sorry, dass ich etwas von nessi geklaut hab... nehmts mir bitte nich übel!

Viel spaß beim lesen!

8. Die Unbekannte

Bellas Sicht:

Jacob sagte nur er müsste schnell zurück nach La Push und, dass wir uns bald wieder treffen würden. Was war los? Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?

Ich ging zu Edward: „Hast du seine Gedanken gelesen? Er musste plötzlich weg, ich will wissen was los ist!" „Jacob muss zu einem Krisentreffen mit seinem Rudel, Sie haben einen neuen Vampir in der Gegend gerochen." Antwortete er mir.

Dann klingelte es an der Tür. Ich vermutete, dass es Jake war, der etwas vergessen hatte, aber da lag ich falsch. Vor mir stand ein wunderschönes Mädchen, das ungefähr 15 Jahre Alt sein musste. Aber es war kein gewöhnliches Mädchen, es roch nach Vampir und Mensch gleichzeitig und ich konnte keinen Herzschlag hören. Ihre Augen waren Braun mit einem leichten Rotstich. Ihre Haut war Kalkweiß und glitzerte leicht, als die Sonnenstrahlen sie berührten. Sie hatte lange Blonde Haare, die Rosalie´s ein bisschen ähnlich sahen.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Edward das Mädchen. „Ich heiße Lina, bis vor kurzem habe ich bei den Voltouri gelebt, aber diese ganzen Menschen taten mir Leid und dann bin ich einfach abgehauen." Sagte sie. „Ok, komm erst mal rein, dann kannst du uns deine Geschichte erzählen" sagte ich zu ihr und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Der Rest meiner Familie setzte sich dazu und wir hörten uns Linas Geschichte an:

„Also, ich bin ein Halbvampir. Meinen Vater kenne ich nicht, ich weiß nur, dass er ein Vampir und eine Wache der Voltouri war und von ihnen getötet wurde, weil er eine Sterbliche geschwängert hat – Meine Mutter. Meine Mama haben sie am Leben gelassen, weil sie gespannt auf meine Talente waren und auf das was ich werden würde. Aber bei meiner Geburt starb auch sie. Die Voltouri haben mich mit zu ihnen genommen und mich groß gezogen. Ich wuchs sehr schnell, mit acht Monaten war ich zum Beispiel so groß wie ein vierjähriges Kind und konnte fließend sprechen und lesen. Meine Talente habe ich entdeckt als ich fast genau ein Jahr alt war. Ich kann anderen durch eine Berührung zeigen was ich denke und Bilder die ich im Kopf habe übertragen. Die Voltouri fanden diese Gabe sehr nützlich und behielten mich. Ich half ihnen wo ich konnte doch nach einiger Zeit wollte ich das nicht mehr, ich wollte ein anderes Leben haben und keine Menschen mehr töten. Ich kann zwar auch Menschennahrung essen, aber das geht nicht lange, weil ich sonst meine Stärke und Schnelligkeit verlieren würde und das wollten die Voltouri natürlich nicht. Also bin ich weggelaufen, sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin. Irgendwann war ich dann in Washington und habe euch gerochen. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber ich merkte sofort, dass ihr anders seid und keine Menschen tötet. Daher beschloss ich zu euch zu kommen und ich wollte mich euch anschließen wenn ihr das erlaubt. Tja und nun bin ich hier."

„Wow ich wusste nicht, dass es Halbvampire gibt. Ich denke es wird in Ordnung sein, dass du bei uns lebst. Wir werden dir die Regeln erklären" Sagte Carlisle und wir alle nickten zustimmend.

„Dankeschön! Ich werde euch keine Probleme machen." sagte Lina. „ Wie alt bist du jetzt eigentlich?" fragte ich sie. "Ich bin vor einem Monat 2 Jahre Alt geworden. "

"weißt du wie lange du noch so schnell wächst? Du siehst ja jetzt schon aus wie 15!" fragte Emmet. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich bald in der Entwicklung stehen bleibe. Sonst würde ich mit fünf wahrscheinlich aussehen wie eine hundertjährige." Lina legte die Hand auf Emmetts Gesicht und er lachte laut los. Dann machte sie es auch bei den anderen und als letztes bei mir. Sie zeigte uns allen ein Bild von einer Uralten Frau mit ihren Gesichtszügen und Augen.

Das Telefon klingelte. Ich ging ran und hörte Jacobs Stimme: „Hi Bella, tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so schnell weg musste. Wir haben in der Gegend einen neuen Vampir gerochen und mussten uns treffen." „Schon okay Jake, um den Vampir musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Es ist ein Halbvampirmädchen und will sich uns anschließen. Am Besten kommst du vorbei, dann kann sie dir alles erklären."

„Was ein Halbvampir? Wie geht das denn? Ich habe noch nie von so etwas gehört. Na gut ich bin gleich da." „Okay bis dann Jake!"

Ich legte auf und ging zurück zu den anderen. „Lina, gleich wird ein Werwolf hierher kommen. Er ist mein bester Freund und du musst keine Angst vor ihm haben. Sein Rudel hat dich gerochen und will wissen wer du bist, also sollst du ihm gleich deine Geschichte zeigen." „Gut, mach ich!"

Lina ist nach meiner Beta leserin benannt xD

Reviews wären nett...


	9. Wütend auf Jake

hi leute :)

erstmal 100000000 mal danke für die lieben Reviews ich freu mich, dass euch die story so gut gefällt

es tut mir wirklich total leid, dass ich in letzter zeit so selten poste! ich hab im moment ziemlich viel stress mit schule und so :( und auch sonst kaum zeit zu schreiben... und iwi gehn mir langsam die ideen aus.... Jacob wird sich nicht auf lina prägen... das wollte ich erst so schreiben aber denn dachte ich dass das etwas zu sehr wie breaking dawn wäre! naja ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen

Ich werde mich wirklich bemühen in nächster zeit wieder etwas mehr zu schreiben....

damit ich mich auch daran halte: Ich versuche mindestens jeden sonntag ein neues kap zu posten! xD

so jetz kann ich mich nich mehr rausreden^^

hier ist das neunte kap:

9. Wütend auf Jake

Bellas sicht:

Als ich die Tür aufmachte stand das gesamte Rudel davor. Ich hätte mir eigentlich denken können das Jacob nicht allein kommen würde. Bestimmt hatte er Angst vor Lina. Konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal mitdenken? Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass er keine Angst haben musste! Lina hat vorher noch nie einen Werwolf aus der Nähe gesehen oder gerochen! Jacob allein roch auch schon sehr extrem, aber alle zusammen... Der Gestank war unerträglich. Ich fragte mich wie meine Familie das ausgehalten hatte als ich noch ein Mensch war.

„Jake! Was soll das? Bist du zu feige allein herzukommen? Lina hat wahrscheinlich sowieso schon Angst!" motzte ich ihn an.

Jakes Sicht:

Direkt nach Bellas Anruf verwandelte ich mich um die Nachricht den anderen per Gedankenübertragung mitzuteilen. „Wir kommen mit!" hörte ich Sam´s Stimme in meinem Kopf. Wieso wollten sie mitkommen? Wenn es irgendein Risiko geben würde, hätte Bella mich nicht eingeladen. „Jacob, wir wissen nicht wie stark dieses Vampirmädchen ist. Es kann doch sein, dass sie dich angreift. Vielleicht ist sie stärker als eine Neugeborene. Die Cullens könnten sie in diesem Fall nicht zurückhalten. Wir wissen nichts über Halbvampire und außerdem wollen wir das Mädchen auch sehen! Wir kommen mit!" Den letzten Satz dachte Sam mit seiner Leitwolfstimme. Mir blieb keine Wahl, also machten wir uns alle zusammen auf den Weg.

Bella machte die Tür auf. Sie sah ziemlich wütend aus und das was sie sagte bestätigte meine Vermutung: „Jake! Was soll das? Bist du zu feige allein herzukommen? Lina hat wahrscheinlich sowieso schon Angst!"

„Es tut mir leid Bella ich wollte allein kommen aber Sam meinte, dass das Mädchen für mich gefährlich werden könnte und wollte unbedingt, dass wir alle zusammen gehen.", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. Es half.

„Na gut, ich bereite Lina darauf vor und dann komme ich mit ihr raus, hier ist der Geruch vielleicht nicht ganz so stark wie drinnen.

sorry das es so kurz ist aber ich dachte das ist besser als gar nix :)

bis(s) sonntag denn^^

LG


	10. Linas Begegnung mit Jake

Hi! Sorry, ich weiß es ist nicht mehr Sonntag, aber wenigstens noch die Nacht auf Montag ;)

Eigentlich sollte das Kap länger werden, aber ich bin noch am überlegen, was ich jetzt noch schreiben will und wenn ich das noch mit eingebaut hätte, hätte ich das kap erst morgen oda so posten können.

Ich hab schon ein paar coole ideen^^

Und das ist besser als nix ;)

10. Linas Begegnung mit Jake

Bellas Sicht:

Ich ging wieder ins Haus. „Jacob hat sein gesamtes Rudel mitgebracht!" sagte ich seufzend zu den anderen. „Lina, du kannst mit mir rausgehen, draussen riecht es nicht so schlimm wie hier drinnen. Du kannst Jake deine Geschichte erzählen, er erzählt sie dann über seine Gedanken an die anderen weiter. Sam und die anderen sind zurück in den Wald gegangen und beobachten alles aus sicherer Entfernung.

Jacobs Sicht:

Das Mädchen an Bellas Seite war Wunderschön. Ihre Haut glitzerte leicht im Sonnenlicht, sie war so blass und schön wie ein Vampir, aber wirkte trotzdem Menschlich. Sie kam auf mich zu und legte ihre Hand auf meine. Eine große Menge an Informationen prasselte auf mich ein. Ich erfuhr alles von ihrer Abstammung, ihrer Gabe den anderen ihre Gedanken mitzuteilen und wie sie hierher gekommen war innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden. Es war alles sehr faszinierend.

„Danke, dass du mir deine Geschichte erzählt hast, Lina." Sagte ich als sie meine Hand los lies.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder zurück zu den anderen." Sagte ich zu Bella.

„Okay, bis bald Jake!" antwortete sie.

Als ich wieder bei den anderen war, verwandelten wir uns sofort in Wölfe und ich erzählte allen Linas story....

Nicht sehr spannend aber die nächsten Kaps werden wieder besser und vor allem länger.

über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich immer ;)

bis(s) spätestens nächsten Sonntag

Lg lili


	11. Eine Jagd mit Folgen

Hi! dieses Mal bin ich pünktlich und auch das kap ist etwas länger und spannender als die letzten kaps!

danke für die tollen Reviews!

uuuuups :) das mit den augen hatte ich iwi nich bedacht! habs jetz geändert! danke fürs drauf aufmerksam machen Hila :)

viel spaß beim Lesen

11. Eine Jagd mit Folgen

Bellas Sicht:

Lina und ich gingen wieder rein zu den anderen.

„Kommt jemand mit zum Jagen? Ich habe Durst und Lina sicher auch." Sagte ich.

Alle hielten das für eine gute Idee, also gingen wir in einen nahe gelegenen Nationalpark.

Linas Sicht:

„Du musst aufmerksam sein und dich sehr leise und vorsichtig bewegen, sonst könntest du Tiere verscheuchen. Du fängst am besten erst mal mit Rehen oder kleineren Tieren an, sie sind einfacher zu fangen und zu überwältigen als große Bären oder so was. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du immer in der Nähe von uns bleibst, falls Wanderer kommen oder du Hilfe brauchst!", erklärte Bella.

Ich nickte nur und begann mich an ein großes Kaninchen heranzuschleichen, das im Gebüsch saß und Blätter fraß. Ich spürte die Angst des Tieres, als ich näher heranging, es duckte sich in der Hoffnung nicht bemerkt zu werden und zitterte. Mir tat es fast schon leid, aber dann überkam mich der Durst und ich biss fest zu. Das Blut schmeckte eigentlich ganz gut, aber es war kein Vergleich zu Menschenblut und stillte meinen Durst nicht. Das Brennen in meiner Kehle wurde kurz schwächer, aber dann wurde es wieder genauso schlimm wie vorher.

Irgendwann beschlossen wir uns aufzuteilen. Ich blieb bei Esme und Carlisle während Bella und Edward mit Alice und Jasper und Rosalie und Emmet in einen anderen Teil des Nationalparks gingen.

Ich war gerade dabei einen Hirsch auszusaugen, als ich in der Ferne Menschenblut roch. Ich kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, einfach zu ihnen zu rennen und meinen Durst zu stillen, aber ich war zu schwach. Ich blickte mich um. Carlisle und Esme waren weit weg, ich bin vermutlich aus versehen zu weit von ihnen weggelaufen. Sie würden es nicht bemerken wenn ich ein paar Kilometer weiter weg wäre. Auch wenn ich das Blut trank würde es niemandem auffallen so lange ich die Gedanken daran vor Edward verbarg.

Je weiter ich rannte, desto stärker wurde der Geruch. Es waren nur 2 Menschen und ich hielt sie beide fest und begann schnell ihnen das Blut auszusaugen.

Bellas Sicht:

Ich hatte gerade einen Hirsch ausgesaugt. Als ich aufschaute, sah ich in Alices versteinertes Gesicht. „Alice was siehst du?" fragte ich aber es kam keine Antwort.

„Lina ist von Carlisle und Esme weggerannt, sie hat Menschen gerochen und konnte nicht wiederstehen." Beantwortete Edward, der ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, meine Frage. Ich merkte an dem Tonfall seiner Samtstimme sofort, dass dies nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. „Wir müssen sofort zu ihr" war alles was ich herausbrachte und dann rannten wir los. Alice Informierte Esme und Carlisle über den Vorfall und auch sie machten sich sofort auf den Weg.

Ich sah wie Lina 2 Menschen im Arm hielt und in ihre Hälse biss. Die Gesichter kamen mir bekannt vor... Es waren Angela und Ben, die nach dem vollen Picknick Korb, der neben ihnen stand zu urteilen, gerade ein romantisches Date haben wollten. Ich stieß einen kurzen, entsetzten Schrei aus und Lina schaute zu uns hoch. Ihr Gesicht sah bestürzt und schuldbewusst aus, als würde ihr erst jetzt bewusst werden, was sie getan hatte. „Tut mir Leid" stammelte sie „Ich konnte nicht anders, ich bin es so gewöhnt. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen. Ich werde auch lernen nur noch Tierblut zu trinken, versprochen"

„Dieses eine Mal werden wir dir verzeihen, weil es deine erste Jagd mit uns ist und es auch teilweise unsere Schuld ist. Wir hätten nicht so unvorsichtig sein dürfen. Aber wenn so etwas noch mal vorkommt wirst du wohl zurück nach Italien müssen." Sagte Carlisle

Carlisle nahm Angela und Ben mit nach Hause. Lina hatte sie nicht ganz getötet, da sie von uns unterbrochen wurde. Das bedeutete, dass sie dabei waren, sich in Vampire zu verwandeln. Wenn wir sie einfach im Nationalpark liegen gelassen hätten, wären aus ihnen vermutlich blutrünstige Monster geworden. Und wenn sie zu so einem Leben gezwungen wurden, waren wir ihnen mindestens schuldig, dass wir ihnen die Regeln erklärten und sie bei uns aufnahmen.

Es war so ähnlich wie bei meiner Verwandlung, Carlisle gab Angela und Ben Schmerzmittel und wir alle gingen abwechselnd zu ihnen rein. Lina hatte schreckliche Schuldgefühle und ich war verständlicherweise auch etwas wütend auf sie, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnte. Sie war es eben nicht anders gewohnt und da die meisten Vampire so leben, konnte ich es ihr auch nicht übel nehmen.

Reviews wären nett :)

das nächste Kap kommt nächsten sonntag und wird hoffentlich genauso lang und gut wie dieses

LG lili


	12. Vermissen

hi

ich bin pünnktlich *grins*

danke für die Reviews! ich hoffe das nächste kap gefällt euch es ist wieder ein bisschen kürzedr als das von letzter Woche, aber ich mags irgendwie.

12. Vermissen...

Bellas Sicht:

Eigentlich hatte die ganze Sache auch etwas gutes an sich. Auch wenn es ziemlich selbstsüchtig klingen mochte, musste ich wenigstens ein paar meiner alten Freunde nicht aufgeben.

Als die Verwandlung vollendet war, erklärte ich Angela und Ben gemeinsam mit Edward und Carlisle die Regeln. Beide wussten verständlicherweise noch nicht ganz, was mit ihnen passiert war, aber das war bei mir nicht anders gewesen.

Als ich in die Gesichter meiner Freunde blickte, dachte ich an Charlie, Renee und meine anderen Freunde von damals. Zum ersten Mal in diesem neuen Leben merkte ich wirklich, wie sehr sie mir fehlten. Durch die vielen neuen Eindrücke war ich noch gar nicht dazu gekommen sie richtig zu vermissen. Der innere Schmerz den ich vor ein paar Wochen empfunden hatte, als ich unbedingt Jacob sehen wollte, war nichts gegen das was ich jetzt spürte. Ich beschloss Carlisle zu fragen, ob es okay wäre, wenn ich Charlie einladen würde.

„Ja, das wäre in Ordnung. Du warst bis jetzt sehr konsequent und hast keine Menschen angegriffen. Allerdings dürften dann Lina, Angela und Ben nicht in der Nähe sein. Du kannst ihn nächste Woche einladen, dann gehen Emmet und Rosalie mit Angela, Ben und Lina jagen. Ich bin sicher so etwas wie bei der letzten Jagd wird nicht noch mal passieren. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn immer jemand aufpasst. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme und ich bleiben dann vorsichtshalber hier. Nur für den Fall, dass du dich nicht beherrschen kannst." Antwortete Carlisle auf meine Frage und auch Edward stimmte ihm zu.

Ich ging direkt zum Telefon und wollte Charlies Nummer wählen. So sehr ich es auch versuchte, konnte ich mich nicht an sie erinnern. Edward hatte Recht gehabt, als er erzählte, wie schnell menschliche Erinnerungen verblassten. Ich sah also im Telefonbuch nach und wählte.

„Swan?" meldete sich Charlie am Telefon. Es tat so gut seine Stimme zu hören, dass ich vor Freude fast in die Luft gesprungen wäre.

„Hi, Dad!"

„Bella? Bist du das wirklich? Du hörst dich so anders an. Und wieso hast du dich so lange nicht gemeldet?"

Mist! Ich dachte man würde die Veränderung durch die Telefonleitung nicht so sehr bemerken. Fieberhaft suchte ich nach einer Ausrede.

„Ja ich bins wirklich! Wahrscheinlich kommt das mit der Stimme nur dadurch, dass wir mehrere Wochen nichts voneinander gehört haben. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lang nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel zu tun mit den College Vorbereitungen und so."

Das klang zwar nicht sehr überzeugend, aber etwas besseres fiel mir so schnell nicht ein.

„Carlisle und Esme veranstalten nächsten Samstag eine kleine Abschiedsparty, weil ich und Edward doch in 2 Wochen nach England aufs College gehen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gern kommen."

Der Teil mit der Party war zwar nicht mit den anderen abgesprochen, aber ich hielt es für einen guten Vorwand und außerdem würde Alice bestimmt gerne mal wieder das Haus dekorieren.

„Ja ich komm gern!" sagte Charlie ohne zu überlegen.

„Dann bis nächsten Samstag! Ich freu mich. Hab dich Lieb."

Ich hatte gerade aufgelegt, als Alice ins Zimmer tänzelte.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass du mich gleich Fragen wirst ob ich eine Party für nächsten Samstag ausrichten kann. Die Antwort ist Ja!" flötete sie und umarmte mich herzlich.

Reviews wären nett ;)

Bis(s) nächsten Sonntag

eure lili


	13. Umzugspläne

Hi

hier ist wie versprochen das nächste Kap! Sorry nochmal wegen gestern.

viel spaß beim Lesen

Umzugspläne

Bellas Sicht:

„Kommt ihr bitte alle ins Wohnzimmer? Wir haben etwas zu besprechen.", rief Carlisle. Was konnte das sein? Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?

„Er möchte uns nur sagen, dass wir möglichst bald umziehen müssen und will mit uns besprechen wo es hingehen soll. Nichts schlimmes also, mach dir keine Sorgen." Flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr und küsste mich liebevoll.

Das mit dem Umziehen hätte ich mir auch denken können! Die Cullens hatten ja schon vor ein paar Jahren als Edward mich verlassen hatte darüber nachgedacht und jetzt wo Edward und ich aufs „College" gehen würden war der perfekte Zeitpunkt.

Als ich mit Edward ins Wohnzimmer kam, begann Carlisle zu sprechen: „Ich versuche mich kurz zu fassen!

Ihr alle ahnt es sicherlich schon länger... Wir müssen umziehen und das möglichst schnell. Am Besten schon direkt nach der „Abschiedsparty" für Bella und Edward. Es fällt langsam immer mehr Leuten auf, dass wir nicht normal sind und nicht altern. Ich sollte mittlerweile ungefähr 32 Jahre alt sein und sehe aus wie 20. Also, hat irgendjemand einen Vorschlag wo wir hin könnten?"

„Ich würde Frankreich toll finden, da gibt's bestimmt einen Ort, der vom Wetter und von der Größe her ähnlich ist wie Forks und außerdem könnte ich dann immer mit Bella ganz schnell zum Shoppen nach Paris fahren!" Schlug Alice vor.

Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude als sie mich erwartungsvoll anschaute. Ich wollte sie nicht kränken und sagte nichts dagegen. Stattdessen fing ich an mir ein Ziel zu überlegen, das möglichst weit von allen Shopping - Metropolen entfernt war. Es gab kaum eins.

Ich mochte England gern, aber dort war London... Schließlich gab ich mir einen Ruck und schlug es vor, immer noch verregneter und besser als Frankreich.

„Ich fände es toll in England zu wohnen! Dort ist es verregnet und es gibt soweit ich weiß mehrere Wälder und Nationalparks zum Jagen. Alice kann in London schön shoppen gehen." Alice strahlte mich an, vermutlich, weil ich London erwähnt hatte. „Ich hab nur gesagt, dass du dort shoppen gehen kannst und das heißt nicht unbedingt, dass ich mitkomme!" fügte ich noch hinzu, damit sie sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen machte. Wie erwartet verschwand ihr strahlendes Lächeln.

„An England hatten Esme und ich auch schon gedacht. Was meint ihr denn dazu?" fragte Carlisle in die Runde. Alle waren einverstanden und Carlisle ging in sein Arbeitszimmer um im Internet nach verregneten, dunklen Orten in England zu googlen.

bis nächsten Sonntag denn :)

Lg lili


	14. Angst und jagen mit Edward

**Hi hier ist pünktlich das nächste Kap :)**

**Ich freu mich echt total, dass ich so viele leser habe, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich nur vonn wenigen leuten Reviews bekomme :( wenn euch was an der Story nicht gefällt könnt ihr mir das gern Sagen, damit ich etwas ändern kann.**

**Es wäre echt supii wenn ich etwas mehr Rückmeldungen bekommen würde :)**

**Naja, viel spaß beim Lesen:**

**14. Angst und jagen mit Edward**

**Bella's Sicht:**

**Der Tag unserer kleinen Party rückte immer näher und Alice steckte schon mitten in den Vorbereitungen. Obwohl es noch 2 Tage waren, war das ganze Haus voller Luftschlangen. Edward und mich nervte der ganze Trubel, also beschlossen wir in den Wald zu gehen und ein bisschen zu Jagen. Wenn Charlie kam, musste ich auf alles vorbereitet sein. Auch wenn ich mir bisher noch keine Fehltritte was meine Ernährung betraf geleistet hatte, war ich immer noch eine Neugeborene und wenn ich mich wirklich auf Charlie stürzen würde, könnten mich selbst alle Cullens zusammen nur schwer zurückhalten. Einerseits freute ich mich schon sehr darauf Charlie nach den vielen Wochen endlich wieder zu sehen, Er war mir in den wenigen Jahren, die ich bei ihm in Forks gelebt hatte sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Ich hatte damals nie gedacht, dass ich ihn mal so sehr vermissen würde. Aber andererseits hatte ich auch entsetzliche Angst, dass etwas passierte. Wenn Charlie bei uns etwas zustoßen würde könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen und würde wahrscheinlich zu den Voltouri gehen um diesen Schmerz nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Als Mensch hatte ich nie verstanden, warum sich Edward umbringen wollte, als ich beinahe gestorben wäre. Auch wenn es eine völlig andere Art von Liebe war als bei Edward und mir, konnte ich sein Handeln jetzt viel besser verstehen und würde das Gleiche auch für Charlie tun und für Edward natürlich auch.**

„**Kommst du, Bella?" riss mich Edward mit seiner Samtstimme aus meinen Gedanken. Er hielt mir die Tür auf und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln, das mein totes Herz jedes Mal fast wieder zum Schlagen brachte. **

**Wir rannten einfach drauflos. An den Wäldern von Forks waren wir schon längst vorbei, aber Edward rannte immer weiter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo er hinwollte, aber ich beschloss einfach neben ihm herzulaufen und mich überraschen zu lassen. Als wir über die Grenze der USA hinausliefen fragte ich ihn schließlich doch, wo er hinwollte, aber Edward schüttelte nur den Kopf, grinste und sagte, dass ich mich überraschen lassen sollte. Nach ein paar Stunden hielt er endlich an.**

„**Wo sind wir?" fragte ich ihn. Mein Orientierungssinn war auch nach der Verwandlung nicht wirklich besser geworden.**

**Edward lachte. Vermutlich über meine Gedanken. „Wir sind in Nord Kanada. In diesem Nationalpark gibt es viele Pumas und Bären. Ich dachte mir es ist langsam mal an der Zeit meine oder Emmetts Lieblingsspeise zu probieren." Ich sah wohl ziemlich verdutzt aus, denn Edward kicherte schon wieder. Ich hatte mit vielen Sachen gerechnet aber nicht damit, ich hatte zwar kurz daran gedacht aber sah keinen Grund warum Edward so ein Geheimnis daraus machte. Deshalb verwarf ich diesen Gedanken gleich wieder.**

**Edward zeigte mir wie man Pumas und Bären jagte und ich begann zu verstehen, warum er mir damals nicht zeigen wollte wie er und seine Familie jagten. Wäre ich mir nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich jetzt noch viel stärker war als Edward, hätte ich beinahe Angst vor ihm bekommen. Innerhalb von 5 Minuten, hatte er einen Bär und 4 Pumas leer getrunken. Anfangs war ich nicht halb so gut wie er, aber nach 2 Pumas traute ich mich auch an einen Bären heran. Der Bär bäumte sich vor mir auf und war mehr als doppelt so groß wie ich. Mit seiner riesigen Pranke, zeriss er mir beinahe das T-Shirt aber ich sprang schnell genug an seinen Hals und biss hinein. Ich spürte wie er unter mir zusammensackte und sein Herzschlag immer langsamer und leiser wurde. „Gut gemacht, Bella!" rief Edward mir zu und applaudierte. Er hatte sich auf einen Felsen in der Nähe gesetzt und zugeschaut, damit er eingreifen konnte, falls etwas passiert wäre. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen öfter Pumas zu jagen. Sie waren sehr lecker. Bären schmeckten zwar auch gut, aber ich hatte doch etwas Angst vor ihnen. Das Jagen von Bären überließ ich dann doch lieber Emmet oder Edward.**

**Wir beide waren gesättigt und machten uns wieder auf den Heimweg. Diesmal dauerte es nicht so lang wie auf dem Hinweg bis wir wieder zuhause ankamen.**

**Bis(s) nächsten Sonntag**

**LG lili**


End file.
